Takane no Hana
by Skylineee
Summary: Her life was perfect; not a single dent, scratch, or deformed part about it. That is until a power hungry uncle sends Sakura to a whore house where she's sold to lustful men. Will Sasuke be able to help her when his own reputation is at stake? Lemons.
1. The

This is my new story! This will be updated **WEEKLY **on **SATURDAY. **So yes, this Saturday will be the next update and then every Saturday from there it will be updated. I would also like to thank my wonderful Beta and friend HomeSkillitBiscuit.93 for Beta-ing yet ANOTHER story of mine. Check out some of her other stories such as Taste Of Your Own Medicine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, just the story idea.

Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura-chan, this is for you." Holding out a white kanzashi*, the three white flowers were surrounded by glistening pearls. Her emerald eyes went wide with excitement.<em>

"_Tou-san, thank you!" Jumping into the large arms of her father, she was held in his tight embrace. A rare laugh escaped his mouth, causing her to smile._

"_It is white and pure, like you. Take care of it, Sakura." His words were rigid, but his tone was light compared to his usually strong-willed persona. She nodded and took it in her small hands, clasping it. Protecting it._

"_I will, Tou-san! I promise!" _

A distinct white shone in the rose colored locks of the seventeen year old girl, her eyes set before her reflection. Long locks of pink silhouetted past her shoulder blades, settling just past the middle of her back. The flowered kanzashi shone on her head, lifting some of her hair from her face while some slipped and settled by her chin. A small sigh arose from her chest, dispersing into the air and leaving nothing but a reminisce of it's presence.

Today seemed rather off, she noted glumly.

Smoothing out a small wrinkle in her green and gold yukata*, she lifted herself from her sitting position and moved to the sliding door leading to the back of the house. The day was frigid and a small draft was making it's way into her domain, causing her to shiver.

It began like any other day, the normal awakening at ungodly hours, gathering her bearings and then making her way to teachings. All of which were meaningless to her―she learned to sew, to clean, to arrange flowers, and to provide for a husband—a husband she doesn't have. Grunting, thoughts filled her conscious as she blew a hair from her view, her temper flaring once more. The topic was always a sore spot for her.

"_You should be married by now, Sakura," her father's voice cut through her, "but you're too damn stubborn. No man will look at you if you can't do simple things such as sewing without throwing a complaint." _

_Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bit away the bitter taste in her mouth. He was scolding her _again.

"_If you keep doing that, you're eyes will stay that way," his voice began to fade, "and that would be unattractive, Sakura." _

The memory left a sour taste in her mouth. Her father always knew how to make her tick, sending her into a flurry of unladylike gestures and phrases that usually resulted in a whipping from her mother's end. Shaking her head, she knew it was her mother that she had developed those particular acts of punctuality, (or lack there of), especially when she let her anger surface. As the thought lingered, it moved to her mother and father and their marriage. As a kid, they seemed happy and content with their lives. Although, as Sakura grew up, she noticed the closeness the two developed. Even though they never came out and told one another how they felt, Sakura could tell it was there. Subtle antics and phrases her parents would do and say that always hinted to her that her parents did indeed love each other, despite being an arranged marriage. As she thought about herself in her mother's shoes, she shivered.

It wasn't that she hated men. She just didn't want to serve one the rest of her life. She never understood the role of a woman. It never seemed to suit her personality. Looking at her mother, she knew her to be calm and wise, a pure Japanese woman at heart. In comparison, Sakura was nothing close to her stature. She was petite and couldn't fend for herself. She definitely looked incompetent and bearing children seemed out of the question for someone as frail looking as her. Sighing, she let her eyes settle on the screen before her.

A manicured nail traced a small cherry blossom painted onto the paper walls of her room. The dried shade of pink touched her smooth skin, sending a small chill down her spine.

It was such a childish thing to have in your room. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to have it changed. She didn't know how to voice the idea.

She chuckled to herself. The one girl who spoke her mind couldn't bring herself to say that flowers on her wall were childish and slightly demeaning. Smiling inwardly, she knew she was being foolish. But, the work put into her room was something she would have refused, had she known it was being done. Nothing has changed since birth and, in a way, she didn't really mind. She never liked too much change. The idea of feeling foreign made her uncomfortable.

Opening the sliding door, sun leaked into her room as she squinted. A small garden entered her view as a growing cherry blossom tree stood tall, small buds on the tips of it's branches.

She had always loved the tree. She loved everything it symbolized; all of its potential. She swore to herself it was the only Sakura tree that never truly bloomed to its promising nature. In fact, it was the only Sakura tree that bloomed on one side, while the other lay dormant and unresponsive. She would always remember going outside on a spring morning, only to see the Sakura tree's fragile branches swaying in the wind. Her father had suggested getting it uprooted, but her mother would respond to his grunt with a 'just look at it from the other side' comment. He never could win an argument with her wise Kaa-san. The thought made her lips pull into a satisfied grin.

No matter how she denied it, she always took her father's words to heart. She hated disappointing people, especially her Tou-san. He was the essence of power and pacification. His strict morals were a code of law not only to himself, but to his whole family. Despite his peaceful nature, he knew what to say and do in order to gain the upper hand. He was sneaky that way.

Closing the door behind her, she positioned her body on the veranda, her feet tucked under her legs in a formal matter. The manners glued into her brain were always in the forefront. She never had a problem learning things, it was applying them. Her fiery temper and lack of patience kept her from accomplishing many things taught to her. As she sat and stared at the garden in front of her, ignoring the vibrations being sent through the wood of her home.

"Something happens and they all come running," she spoke to herself, "and Tou-san is stuck listening to them rant."

Tucking a strand of silky hair behind her ear, her ears perked as the vibrations halted. She was surprised as the slamming of the paper door behind her caused her to jolt. Turning around, her face clearly demonstrated her frustration. It quickly died as the emotions seen on the men before her caused her heart to skip a beat.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Milady, your father," he panted, his voice changing in volume."He ran into trouble coming home from Nagoya! He― He's been killed!"

_A bloodied body fell from her father's hands, his large, calloused fingers enveloped in the red liquid. His breaths were shallow as he looked at the paled face of his kin. Taking a step behind the paper wall, she couldn't remove her childish eyes from the gruesome sight of it all. Blood was much thicker than she had originally thought. It flowed from her grandfather's body with ease, which surprised her. It was disgusting and fascinating to her all at once. _

"_Hotaru!" the panicked voice of her father called. "Get Sakura away from here!" _

_She didn't fully register his words until a familiar hand tugged at her small frame, causing her to lurch in the opposite direction her body was facing. Looking up, she was met with her mother's sapphire hues. The frightened and hasty look in her eyes silenced any opposition in the small child as she followed her mother from the room, the sight of her dead relative etched into her subconscious._

The moistness of her hands made gripping her yukata difficult. Her speed was inhibited as her legs forced themselves to move faster against the restricting fabric. Thoughts scrambled her thinking as her eyesight began to play tricks on her. Making sharp turns, she tried to follow the men before her as they led her to the front of the house. She knew her home like the back of her hand and yet, as it was now, she couldn't remember for the life of her where she was or even how to get around. Her mind was blank—she didn't know how to think.

"Sakura!" Her mother's voice rang through her ears, a tear-stricken woman making her way towards her. Observing her, she looked distraught as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. She had always thought her mother was beautiful. Even now she held a beauty about her that calmed Sakura's rapidly beating heart.

Greeting her mother with a fierce hug, she felt tears of her own forming and stinging the corner of her viridian orbs.

_Pushing a stray tear from her face, a small smile formed on her father's lips._

"_Crying makes you look weak, Sakura," he nudged her with his elbow. "Be strong, little one." _

_Crying makes you look weak._

Crying makes you look weak.

A minuscule cough came from her throat as the tears receded and the hold she held her mother in became tighter. Letting go shortly after, she looked at her mom, as they stood on the same level as one another. Bracing her shoulders, an unspoken agreement was settled between the two as her mother wiped away the salty liquid from her pink cheeks.

Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of a figure laying on the floor near the entry way of her home. Time slowed as she eyed the mass on the floor, the stained kimono no longer stopping the blood from staining the wood. Her mouth went dry as she recognized the red hair of her father. Bending over, a wetness soaked her own clothes, but her attention was too far gone to notice. Moving a strand of hair from his face, she noted the petrified look on her father's face. She looked away from him, clasping her hand over her mouth, hoping to suppress the cry in her throat. With a heavy heart, she reached out her hand and touched his cold skin. Placing two fingers on his eyelids, she shut them, masking his green eyes forever.

A numbness came over her as questions flooded her mind. How? Who would do this to her Tou-san―a pacifist looking for peace? Have they no shame? Clenching her fists, she bundled the soaked fabric in her fingers as her father's blood stained her hands crimson. A hard look crossed her usually serene face.

"Who did this?" she looked to the men that usually guard her father, "How did this happen!"

She wanted answers. And she wanted them _now. _A nervousness came about the men as they exchanged looks. It was only now that Sakura noticed they were both injured, though alive. It was apparent that her father was targeted. Shame crossed their faces as Sakura stood upright, setting her jaw in place.

"We were ambushed," one of the men stated meekly. The other nodded quickly in agreement.

"It happened so quick, we didn't realize what occurred until it was too late," the man speaking fell to his knees as the other followed suite, both shaking and looking at the floor. "We're so sorry, Sakura-san!"

Sakura's eyebrows stitched together in thought. They bent before her as though she were going to hurt them. No, her father taught her better than that. Looking to her mother, she knew they would have to answer to her as well. But, being the state she is in, it was Sakura's decision to speak. Perhaps they figured they could get away with a less harsh punishment from the calmer of the two women. However, she scratched that thought, knowing that both men knew Sakura inherited a temper far worse than her mother's. Who knows what the two men before her were thinking. Composing herself, she cleared her throat, the tears slowly drying as she tried to stay strong.

"You're not going to be punished. Please stand." Her words came off as bitter, even to her own ears. Shock was evident between the two, but they did as they were told. Standing with their heads down, she eyed the both of them. A sinking feeling was making it harder for her to breath. These men couldn't save her father. They couldn't protect him. A man that was always there in their time of need was shunned when it was his time. She only wished her father didn't bring her up in this way—to be so defenseless. She felt pitiful.

Unable to look at the men any longer, she turned, the end of her yukata following her. She could feel a dampness on her legs, which she determined was her own father's blood drying on her skin. It felt tight as she turned a corner in her home, making her way towards the bath house.

Walking inside and closing the door behind her, she pressed her back against the wooden frame and sunk to the floor. Curling into a ball, she felt hot tears pass her cheeks, leaving scars of a broken girl on her porcelain skin.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a knock on the door that Sakura realized she had fallen asleep on the floor of the bathroom. Startled from her sleep, she looked around, only to hear a voice on the other side of the door.<p>

"Sakura-san? Are you alright? I have clothes for you, Milady."

Recognizing the voice, she stood and opened the door quickly. A shocked expression crossed the middle aged woman's face as her eyes looked over the teen. She grew mute as she handed her a bundle of clothing and a towel.

"Here you go, dear. Take your time," the old woman whispered in a mothering tone, "Hotaru-san wishes to speak with you about funeral arrangements when you're done washing up."

Nodding silently, she closed the door as the woman left. It wasn't until she looked in the mirror that she scowled at her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red, eyes puffy from crying and a bad sleep. Her clothes were ruined, for the blood would be impossible to wash out at this point. She wasn't going to put the working women through that sort of hassle. Sighing, she removed her clothing, and let her body succumb to the heat of the water overtaking her worn out body.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed until she decided to drain the water and wrap herself in a plush towel. Drying herself, she began putting on a casual yukata. White in color, it matched the kanzashi that rested next to the water basin. Eying it, she touched it, as though it were a delicate trinket that would break at the slightest lack of care. Placing it into her damp hair, she finished applying her clothes and soon walked from the bath house.

Her steps were slow as her feet dragged her towards her destination. Her mind was in a fog and she didn't know what to think. Her thoughts drifted to her father and the loving man he was. Being a man of honor, he didn't show this side of him to many. In fact, Sakura was proud to say she was one of the few people that saw the loving and caring side of him. He was indeed a character in his own peculiar way. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now that you're the Daimyo and Haruno clan leader, you need to understand your responsibility," a brusque voice explained through the paper door. This was one of the few occasions Sakura was thankful for such a custom. Her eyes went wide as she listened, her body becoming pressed against the wooden wall beside the pale sliding screen.

A chuckle came from the mouth of another man, one she found to be familiar. Unable to place its origin, she bit her lip in anticipation.

"I understand all of that, Kaicho-san," he began."My brother was a poor excuse of a man. Only he would get himself killed in such an important economic time. Tokyo needs a man like myself to take over."

Sakura gasped, but covered her mouth before the sound made it to unwanted ears.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before a cough followed.

"Well, I'm not one to judge, Ryo-sama," the man named Kaicho exclaimed awkwardly."But I was Daisuke-sama's consultant. Thus, I will be yours as well. Daisuke-sama and I were confirming the Hyuuga Daimyo's treaty on the trade route from Osaka to Tokyo. It states that―"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

Sakura noted the long pause, most likely a pause of shock from the other man in the room. She frowned at her uncle's poor manners and crude sense of self. He was _nothing_ like her Tou-san.

"I have other means I wish to discuss. You see, I've become good friends with a popular merchant whom travels around these parts selling geisha*. It is great economic opportunity that I would like to invest in."

Sakura wanted to gag. The idea of selling geisha was against everything her father worked for. He brought those type of women hope and helped them see things other than pleasuring men. Now this man was going to be selling them. Sakura could feel a churning in her stomach as she thought of the disgraceful man in the room. A hate was growing towards him. How _dare_ he do this to her father. To Tou-san.

"Sir, I would advice you to think of a better way to improve the economy. The Hyuuga Daimyo will not app―"

"I don't care what that Hyuuga wants. This is about Tokyo. Not about some petty treaty between my dead brother and his colleague!" a silence followed. "This man will be coming here tomorrow morning and we _will_ be discussing those matters with him. There will be no questions."

Movement followed his words. Stunned to silence, she didn't think to move until it was too late. The sliding screen came at her fast, just missing her face. Yelping in surprise, she covered her mouth as she stared at the face of her uncle. His dark green eyes seemed surprised at first, but then changed to a look malice.

"Were you spying, Sakura?" he took a step towards her, causing her to take a step back, "your father wouldn't approve of that."

Something within her snapped as her hands clenched into fists, her eyebrows scrunching together in fury.

"You don't know _anything_ about my father; much less about taking his place as a leader!"

She couldn't stop her lips from muttering those deadly words. His face shifted. No longer enjoyment, it turned sour as his lips pursed in evident anger. Grabbing hold of the collar of her yukata, she was hoisted from the ground. Grinding her teeth together, she swore under her breath as she dug her nails into the man's wrist, burying skin and blood beneath her finger nails.

"You know nothing, you little wretch," he threw her to the ground in disgust, looking down at her. "You should know your place. Tou-san's not here to protect you anymore. Watch your mouth, if you know what is good for you."

She bit her lower lip, pain in her hip and wrist as she tried to ignore it and send the man a hateful glare. She received an amused smirk in return

"Now, go to your room and stay there. You're not to come out. Otherwise, you and your mother will be leaving _my _household."

His retreating back was all she saw before angry tears swelled and blurred her vision. Pounding her fist on the wooden floor, she swore at herself. She couldn't stop this man from soiling all her father's hard work. She couldn't stand up for herself. And now, she was going to lose everything she held dear to her. Everything was changing and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Hope You liked it! Comment please :]<p>

Kanzashi: a hair ornament.

Yukata: a casual kimono worn around the house. They can range from simple to intricate.

Geisha: an "entertainer" and in some cases a prostitute.


	2. Life

Ah yes, another chapter. Just a reminder, I'll be posting this_** EVERY **_Saturday. I'd like to thank my amazing beta HomeSkillitBiscuit.93 for being so amazing and sprinkling her magical wisdom over my writing. I wouldn't know half the shiz I know today without her. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>A faint wind passed through thin pink strands, causing the small girl to shiver. Lacing her fingers around her thin arms, the brisk air caused little bumps to form on her arm. Moving her hands up and down her forearm, she attempted to bring some warmth to her body. Bright, innocent eyes blinked, their vision blurry. <em>

_Looking ahead of her, their was a faint calling. The figure stood before her, holding out his hand. She paused. Squinting, she tried to make out his face. A strange feeling came about her. A feeling that told her he was there to help her; to guide her. Hesitantly, Sakura let her fingers touch his extended ones, only to be clasped roughly. An inaudible gasp escaped her paling rose lips as she was harshly pulled to her feet, she shoulders grasped with rough, calloused finger tips. He shook her as she tried to scream for help. Her voice was as quiet as the chilling wind. _

"_Sakura!" _

_She shook her head. He couldn't know her name. She didn't know this man. She didn't know what he wanted. Desperately wanting to escape, hot tears brimmed her closed eyes, small water droplets clinging to her eyelashes. She just wanted to escape. She didn't know what was happening, but she wanted it to end._

"_Sakura!" _

_He called her again. He was yelling at her. His grasp was beginning to burn her skin. Pain ceased her senses as she flailed—_

_The hands disappeared. Blinking, she looked around, meeting nothing but an empty grassland. It was like she was in some sort of limbo. There was no temperature, not that she noticed. Her mind was still on alert as her emerald orbs searched desperately for the man. A sharp pain coursed through her suddenly, feeling as though she was punched in the stomach. It wasn't until the second one came that her world went dark._

"Sakura, you pathetic girl, get up."

With her mouth agape, her eyes went wide as she lifted her body from it's previous position and sat up straight. Rubbing her eyes, she took in her damp appearance. Pink clumps stuck to her cheeks and neck, her hair no longer holding it's natural shape. Her favorite yukata clung to her body and made it oddly uncomfortable, causing her to frown.

She hated the cold. She hated being wet. It was such a turn off. The feeling of clothing sticking to her made her feel self conscious. It wasn't until she looked up through the darkness that she saw a face. A mask, rather. Gasping, she didn't have much time to register what was happening as the figure bent down and grabbed her arm roughly. Hoisting her from her futon, he didn't have trouble tossing her towards the door, in which she fell and rolled onto her side. Grumbling incoherent curses, her teeth were grinding in anger. She refused to show the fear growing in the core of her stomach. Not only as she sopping wet and cold, but the room was spinning.

Sakura attempted to find her footing, her fingers clutching the the handle to her screen door. A maniacal laugh followed her action as a harsh kick was sent to her stomach, sending her through the paper door. She could feel the air leaving her form as she doubled over in pain, giving into the feeling of wanting to vomit. She didn't know what she had done wrong. Was she being robbed? Was someone out to kill her? Frantic thoughts ran through her head as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her. She had finally concluded she had terrible luck.

"You're just as weak as your father, Sakura," the feeling of her chin being lifted helped her focus on the face before her, she felt her blood run cold."It's a shame, really. I'd hate to do this to a girl with beauty such as yours."

A pause followed as Sakura grew more dazed and confused. Everything was spinning. It wasn't until she felt her body being lifted and brought from her home that she began to piece things together. Two horses came into view, large wooden beams holding up a small carriage. A dull white curtain covered it, enabling privacy. Her tired and weary state was becoming overpowering.

What did she do to deserve this? It was a thought that echoed through her as the man holding her continued to step closer to the carriage. A feeling of dread and helplessness washed over her. She didn't struggle; she was limp in the man's arms. Turning her head, she recognized the red and white mask that adorned the man's face; her uncle, the man she despised, held her in his arms. She was a part of his economic plan She was going to be a slave.

She didn't know when she had arrived at the carriage, but her thoughts dispersed as her body met hard wood. Laying in her position for a short amount of time, it wasn't until the carriage began to move that she attempted to sit herself up. Her hair was matted as it blocked her vision. Her body was sore as she bit her lower lip, drawing blood that soon settled on her tongue.

Leaning against the curved wall of the chamber. To her surprise, there were women sitting beside one another, their legs to their chest. She blinked and through the darkness, she could have sworn she saw the dull pain that resided in their souls. Looking at them made her visibly cringe. Leaning her head against the hard cherry wood, there was a numbness that fell over her. Her heart was heavy with grief. She sniffled, tears she hadn't known formed falling from her eyes and landing on her dirtied dress.

"We're all stuck here. You might as well accept it," a dark voice sounded from somewhere in the carriage. Lifting her head, Sakura was met with blurred figures. Wiping her forearm over her eyes, she desperately tried to stop the free falling tears. Blinking, her vision became adjusted to the darkness around her. It was like staring into a black hole.

"I..." she was at a loss of words, her voice caught in her throat. She gave up, unable to find a retort. She bit her lip, feeling the sting of the raw cut against her tongue. She grunted and shifted her weight, leaning forward and sighing.

A movement within the cart caused her eyes to move in the dark, looking for any sign of life within in. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she jump, her heart beating rapidly from the unexpected touch.

"Don't lose hope," a gentle voice whispered beside her. "My name is Hikari. What's yours?"

Sakura felt herself sit up straighter and clearing her throat. Crying always did a number on her voice.

"S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Several gasps followed her statement as a tense air seemed to follow suite. She could understand their confusion and amazement. It was a bizarre thought: being in the same carriage with a relative of the man that had put you there. The hand that was on Sakura's shoulder moved away quickly, as if the girl was suddenly burned by touching Sakura's skin. Sakura looked to her, searching for any signs of a reaction. Receiving nothing but darkness, she turned away quickly. Even here she was unwelcome...

Curling into a ball, she slouched against the wall behind her, shutting her eyes to the horrid world before her.

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping. Days have passed, she knew. How many, she didn't know; she had lost count. She had hardly moved from her spot in the carriage. During the time she spent in the darkened prison, women came and went. She had managed to befriend some, although, it only lasted shortly. Rumors spread fast.<p>

The halt of the carriage was nothing new for Sakura. She had given up hope of ever reaching a destination. It seemed that when something was looking up, she was quickly shut down. She felt stupid for being so optimistic in a world where the very notion itself was destroyed by the people who ran it.

This stop lasted longer than the others had. She sat there waiting, her tired eyes closed and resting in her arms which resided on her knees. Her ball-like position was the one she had resorted to the past couple of days, finding it was the easiest way to hide her shame. The shame of being a Haruno. To these women, she was the _enemy._ She's surprised they haven't hurt her yet.

A brightness reflected off her deathly pale skin. Peaking her eyes out, she quickly shut them, the light entering her viridian orbs and stinging them. Blinking, she and the other girls attempted to grow accustomed to the light. It seemed so foreign to her. A shadow of a figure was blocking some sunlight from coming into the dark abode she had been dwelling in for Kami knows how long. A small shriek broke her gaze as her head snapped to a girl near the end of the carriage. The brusque being refused to speak as he pulled more women from their spots in the cramped carriage. Pulling her legs closer to herself, she couldn't help but frown. As she sat near the corner—her small, designated area—she placed her head back in her arms. She was never chosen. Never pulled from the carriage. She wasn't sure if it was a blessing or an ominous sign. Was she being saved? Maybe they forgot about her. Endless ideas plagued her as she thought of possibilities. That is, until a gruff hand pulled her into the light.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized it was the middle of the day. A bright sun shone over her pale form as she sat up, hoping to rub away the headache that was forming. Squinting, she looked about, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden scenery. She was in the outskirts of a town. A large gate could be seen in the distance. The snap of a whip brought her attention to the retreating carriage. Blinking, she stared at it in awe as it slowly marched away, soon disappearing into an estranged horizon.

A hand brought her from her sitting position on the floor and onto her feet, where she stumbled. Grabbing a thick wrist for balance, she looked up and quickly moved away upon seeing the cruel face of a man she didn't know. Swallowing hard, she side stepped, slowly moving towards the other women. Looking at them. They each sent her an ominous look. Sighing, she stood a bit away from the group of girls, knowing she was causing them more discomfort.

Glancing at them, she noted their unsightly appearance. Each one seemed to have their own unique features that could suit a man's desire. Two girls by the name of Kaede and Keiko stood holding one another. She had only noticed now that they were twins. Although smothered in dirt and grime, she could tell they each held their own sense of beauty. Kaede had chestnut hair while her sister had a darker brown. Their eyes were a gold color, contrasting with their pale skin. They looked grossly thin, Sakura thought grimly. Glancing down at herself, she bit her tongue.

_And I look no better, _she thought grimly.

The large man that pulled her from the carriage pointed towards a small hut. It looked like any normal house, it's tan shutters rustling in the passing wind. It looked well kept for there was a small flower bed in front of it and a stone path leading to the front door. Being motioned by the tall and bulky man, she simply frowned. Walking slowly towards the home, she glanced up at the large man, noting a large scar going across his chin. Swallowing hard, she averted her gaze to the house scared of what misfortune it will bring her.

_'Just stay strong, Sakura. Nothing is going to happen,'_ she told herself, trying to calm the nervousness arising in the pit of her stomach. She hated this feeling. The feeling of not knowing what was to come. She was in the real world now. She didn't have her Tou-san or Kaa-san to protect her. She was entirely on her own. Thinking back to her parents, she could only hope her mother was okay and that her father didn't think poorly of her. That he didn't disapprove of what was to become of her. Gripping her hands, she nervously pulled at her fingers, sliding her sweaty palms together in haste as the small house was approaching too rapidly for her to comprehend.

What _would_ she become after this?

A knock brought her attention from her inner cognition. Her back became tense as she eyed the other females, whom seemed to be just as frightened. A small woman appeared before them, her eyes blank with wrinkles surrounding her face. She exchanged a quick look with the large man before stepping aside and letting the girls inside. As Sakura stepped inside, she could feel the eyes of other women looking at her. Blinking, she finally came to a conclusion: These women dressed geisha. She was going to be turned into a whore.

Two lengthy women stepped before her, analyzing her face, lifting up her chin and arms. They took measurements of her waist and bust before nodding mutely. Looking to the left, she saw the other girls were receiving the same treatment as the man sat with his eyes closed. She was thankful for that, knowing this would be much harder to bare if he were to see her exposed.

"Come now. Your bath is ready," a woman told her. Nodding, she took her time, following the woman to a small bath behind a wooden divider. She saw no use for the divider, considering she could see the baths lined up perfectly beside her own. There was no privacy. Feeling the heat of embarrassment cling to her cheeks, she hung her head in shame.

_Just make it quick. You smell like dirt and sweat, _she tried to convince herself. Right now, she could only feel her humiliation as she was stripped of her ruined yukata and practically thrown into the water basin. Surprised by it's warmth, she grabbed a sponge that had sunk during it's journey in the water tub. Finding it, she applied soap to it, where she began to lather her skin. She took note of fading bruises left on her skin. The women beside her seemed to notice as they glanced at one another knowingly. Sakura ignored their stares.

Instead, she was handed soap for her hair. Taking it gratefully, she put a fair amount into her palm and massaged it onto her scalp. A small sense of relief fell over her as she rinsed and washed it again for good measures. She didn't know the next time she'd be taking a bath. Her mind began to wander as she thought about her village; her home. Did anyone miss her? How was her mother? She scoffed, knowing her uncle was the man that did this to her. He had solely ruined her life. Pausing in her actions, a depressed state came over her as she dipped her head in the water, washing the soap from her rosette locks.

A short time later, she was wrapped in a towel, her body hugging it tightly as she fought to stay warm. She could sense a draft, but couldn't place it's origin. Despite it, she tried to hide her chattering teeth as she hid her face in the towels material. The two women returned, each holding different colored fabrics. Eying them, she was already predicting the amount of attention she'd receive from such disgraceful garments.

Sakura couldn't help but frown at her reflection. Her hair was damp as one women ran a comb through it, trying in an ungraceful manner to untangle her matted locks. In the meantime, another applied her make up. The white powder covering her face made her feel like a freak, regardless of Japanese culture. Ever since she was a child, she hated face make up. She was pale enough, she didn't need the make up to accentuate her color in any way. A black liquid was applied to her eyelids while a red paint brought out the shape of her lips. Dark green powder covered a portion of her eyelids, bringing out the forest green that surrounded her irises. Along with the dark red kimono with a gold obi, she could feel her eyes drift to her hair. Looking at the intricate hairstyle of the other women, she compared it to her own. Pink locks were tied into a simple messy bun atop her head. Bangs that usually framed her face were pulled into a small bump while stray hairs framed the side of her face reaching just past her chin.

The taller woman of the two unfolded a cloth, revealing a diamond cherry blossom colored red. There were small dangling petals that fell from it. As she moved to put it into her hair, Sakura took a step back, and held up her hand. The woman sent her a look. Feeling nervous, she cleared her throat.

"I wish to use my own kanzashi," her voice sounded meek. "If you don't mind..."

Her words trailed off as the women exchanged looks. Nodding slowly, Sakura motioned towards her clothes where a white kanzashi lay atop of them. Reaching for it, the woman applied it to her hair. Nodding in approval, they stepped away from their work.

As Sakura exited the house with the other geisha, she was surprised to see that the sun was almost done setting. Following the large man and two women, she and the other girls stood behind them, huddled close to one another. Well, the other females were huddled together. Sakura was left outside the group, eying the other women in jealousy. It wasn't like she planned on making friends, right? Why was she upset? Maybe it was the fact that she was alone, no one to look to for support. Her hands were folded together and placed in front of her in a polite and mannerly sense. She always exceeded in etiquette. It was one of her specialties. Despite her ill temper and foul mouth, she could easily put on an act of politeness when the time called for it. Her father thought it was extraordinary that she of all people could accomplish such a thing as manners and look good while doing it.

Eying the man's back that stood over a head taller than her, Sakura couldn't help but frown. Staring a the faint scar that streaked across his cheek, she tilted her head in slight curiosity. His brusque and quiet demeanor made him a lot scarier than she had anticipated originally. Looking at him now, she saw a quiet man with little scare tactic. His size was enough to make anyone tremble. A quick flick of his eye in her direction caused her gaze to shift, only before catching a glimpse of lonely hazel hues. As she stared at the ground, she could feel the knots forming in the core of her stomach, the want to vomit becoming almost intolerable. Her hands and knees were trembling from lack of food. Her hunger, however, was behind her as she tried to make sense of what was going to happen to her. She had only heard stories about the life of a geisha, most of which ended happily- Finding the man of your dreams that swept you away from the sad life of a geisha and sheltering you. She wanted to slap herself for thinking anything like that would happen to her. She laughed inaudibly, knowing she had no such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days prior...<strong>

"You're leaving so soon?"

A quiet voice brought him from his thoughts as he fastened the last of his supplies to the side of his horse. Standing from his kneeling position, he wiped the dirt from his knees as he took a few steps forward and took in the sight of the woman before him. Her long black hair lacked its usual luster while her once dazzling coal-colored orbs seemed close to dead Frowning, he simply nodded towards his mother. Mikoto gave a weak smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her head. Her knees were shaking beneath her kimono, but she refused to show her son this sort of weakness.

"You should be in bed," he remarked coldly, his body moving past her to grab a bag from the floor.

He hated seeing her this way. All he wanted to do was leave. Putting her head down, she clasped her hands together, one over the other, as she brought it to her chest. Chuckling quietly, she looked to her son.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't see my Sasuke leave home?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood before her, crossing one arm over the other as they settled in front of his chest. Eying his mother, he could sense her uneasiness. His relationship with his mother has always been close, especially at such a young age. He admired her not only for her personal strength but for wisdom and comforting persona. She was the essence of good as she fought for her family and held her ground when it came to her morals. As he stared at her now, he wanted to scoff.

His father. His _Tou-san._

He turned away from the aging woman, unable to look at her any longer. Clenching his fists on the strap of the bag that had once lay forgotten, he could only find blame his mother's weakened condition on his father. His father was overbearing, cruel, and always expected the most from everyone. Judgmental and critical, he's surprised she could spend so much time with a person like that. It irked him.

He shrugged off his mother's comment, having no answer for her. He heard her sigh as his back faced her. He knew her face was one of disappointment.

"Be careful, Sasuke. I couldn't stand you getting hurt," she commented softly, her voice quiet like the wind. Sighing, he turned to her and nodded. She sent him a hopeful glance before he lifted himself onto his horse and galloped away from the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that she hated people. In fact, she loved associating with them; dubbing herself a philanthropist was an understatement. All in all, Sakura loved all kinds of people. They treated her with respect in Tokyo. But as she looked around, she felt no such feelings.<p>

Stares.

Thin brows, brown eyes, blue eyes, and gold all look at her, their mouths in sneers. Some men turned their heads, their eyes bulging. Women scoffed and children ran, ignorant. She could only lower her head in shame.

She wanted to cry—to tell them she was captured and she didn't want this lifestyle. She had a family; a home where people loved her. She had never done harm to anyone. 'What had she done to deserve this?' was a question she found herself asking to no one in particular. To God, perhaps? What ruling force would do this to an innocent person such as herself? Sakura could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as another man sent her a look.

That _look_.

It sent chills down her spine. She couldn't get away, not like this. She was bound in the revealing dress they put her in. Oranges and reds reflected off the garment and her pink locks, giving her a vibrant and alien look. She just wanted it to go away.

Shouts and giggles filled her ears as she dared to look up, the light catching her emerald eyes at an angle and giving off a glint of curiosity and mystery. The voice of a man, though muffled, caught her attention as a crowd gathered around the area she was nearing. She wanted to run as the tall man looked to her and placed his hand on her back, pushing her along with the other girls she had come with. Biting her lower lip, she looked to Kaede and Keiko, their facade oddly believable; it looked like they _wanted_ to be here. Sakura's heart was racing.

The rest seemed to blur as she was brought upon a stage. Squinting, she looked past the lanterns that illuminated the shady faces of the crowd; the crowd of men. Her knees shook as she realized where she was and why she was here—they were bidding on her.

* * *

><p>Stretching his tired limbs, the long journey from hours before had his body sore from lack of movement on the galloping steed. Adjusting the hem of his dark blue haori, he ran his fingers through his hair. A low growl came from his abdomen as he grumbled in frustration. Hunger began to take over him as he finally caved into his desires. Knowing he had eaten the food he packed for his journey, he had planned on this. His father always taught him to pack just enough, the rest was wasteful. That is just what he did. As he stepped into his sandals, he quickly stepped from the small inn and walked down the road.<p>

His mind wandered to his discussion with his father as he passed an old couple.

_His footsteps were muffled as he walked through the house, his light steps barely making a sound. He paused before a particular sliding door, his hand on the handle. Gripping it tightly, he could feel a churning in his stomach that he only seemed to get when exposed to his father. His presence sent his anger whirling. Clearing his throat, he brought his hand to the side, opening the paper door with ease. Noting the familiar faces, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. Shutting the sliding door behind him, he walked to his father and sat cross-legged beside him, not wanting to initiate any form of a greeting. The guest seemed to notice with slight humor as he gave a cocky grin before speaking._

_A stunning silver met dark coal._

"_Sasuke-sama." _

"_Neji-sama," Sasuke countered with a small, puzzled frown. _

_He didn't understand. The relationship between the Hyuugas' and Uchihas' were bordering war. Knowing his father, he was one to encourage fighting, seeing it as an opportunity to claim any and all kinds of power one could get their hands on. Due to their heritage and ancestry with the Hyuuga clan, the bitterness between the two families was a constant factor that prevented his father from achieving his goals: obtaining land in Osaka. However, due to the current Daimyo's want for peace, his father knew his forces weren't enough to win a war between the two sides. The man across from him seemed to know this as well._

"_I've come to voice my concerns with the current situation in Tokyo on my uncle's behalf," Neji remarked coldly. "it seems that trouble has been brewing since the death of Haruno Daisuke; his brother has a reputation for being sneaky. I don't know the extent of it, but by the looks of it, he doesn't agree with the peace treaty settled between Tokyo and Osaka." _

_Sasuke listened intensely, his chin resting on his enclosed hand. He stared at the man that was just a year or two older than him. The news was a bit ironic to hear. Looking to his right, he noticed the faint smirk form on his father's wrinkled face._

"_In fact, there have been sightings of his men in Osaka. We have no idea why. Due to our lack of forces because of this treaty, my uncle requested a trusted man of your recommendation to come and assist us in our investigations." _

_Sasuke knew where this was going. Setting his back straight, he didn't get to speak as his father's voice broke the awkward silence._

"_My son will go," he retorted, his eyes reflecting a greedy glint, "right, Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke didn't speak as he rose from his spot and left the two men to do their bidding._

His stoic expression remained on the path ahead of him. Their was a noise that reached his ears as he paused to listen. It wasn't until now that he realized the colored lanterns that littered the ceilings of shops and stands. He sighed, noting he just walked in on some sort of festivity. Looking around at the colorful and original kimonos and yukatas, he sighed at his casualty. Shrugging it off, he was never one for these sorts of things. He never understood the point. Here he was merely a traveler looking for some food. He did not wish to take part in the activities offered by the city in the least.

As his eyes roamed for possible food stands of interest, his hard black orbs beheld a large group of men huddled around a stage, one that seemed to be gaining the most attention out of the whole festival. Shaking his head, he walked to a dango stand and bought two to curb his aching stomach. He wasn't one for sweets, but the other foods being sold seemed to do a good job of putting off his want for food all together. As his teeth sunk into the first dango, a howling came from the crowd of men.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he chewed the sweet object in his mouth, the noises from the crowd of men making it easier to ignore the sweet taste that entered his mouth and lingered there even after swallowing. He took a few steps towards the huddled group, his sandals leaving tracks behind him.

He wasn't stupid. He knew it was most likely a performer of some sort that they were all particularly fond of. Moreover, it was probably a woman. A bitter taste filled his mouth, overcoming the sweetness that once resided there.

Pigs.

It was a word, along with many other foul ones, that described these type of men. Looking around, he noted the rolling eyes of women as they pulled their children along. He wasn't sure what kind of place the Hyuuga's were running, but he knew that based off of what Neji had told him about his city and his uncle, that he would most likely not approve of this. That only rose the question: what is actually going on?

Grumbling, he shoved the last of his dango into his mouth as his left hand clung to the other. Pushing his way through men, he noted the ages. Most seemed older, their hair thinning and their waist bulging. Then there was the younger men, their eyes bugling towards the stage as they looked forward. In all, there was one thing they all had in common: they were all looking for a particular kind of entertainment. As he moved closer to the stage, he glanced upon the stage, only to fully understand what was going on.

Three women. All of which shone with the lanterns hovering over their heads. They were being auctioned. Gritting his teeth, he wanted to slap them all. Why sell yourself to the likes of people like this? The men that looked at them with lustful stares and drooling mouths. If only he could punch them all. He was about to turn from the stage when a man called out the last woman being sold. It wasn't until the crowd roared that he decided to turn around to see why they reacted the way they did.

Pink.

Blinking, he tried to decipher if he was indeed seeing clearly. His head arched upward as he looked to the stage, the maiden standing motionless before him. She was looking straight over his head as the stage just reached his chest. He felt his tightened fists slack as he blinked again. Was he seeing her clearly? He bit his lower lip, unable to remove his gaze from the girl. She looked younger than him as she stood, her posture poise and elegant. The colors that adorned her kimono brought out her hair as she looked like some eccentric alien. He didn't know what to make of her. Words flew past his ears, but they all came out in mumbles. His mind yelled at him to act, to pull himself together and take the girl for himself; to lavish her in everything he was. Taking a step back, his heart resided in his ear, pounding in his chest and echoing throughout his whole body. It shook him to the core.

How could he feel this way about her? About some whore? She was selling herself to these men. His once awestruck face turned into a subtle frown. That is what she is. A whore. She pleases men. Looking down, he cursed himself for being caught in her beauty. It didn't matter about who he was, for he would be like any other man.

A pawn.

It was natural to feel this way about a pretty girl, no? Shaking his head, he couldn't use that as a solid excuse for his thoughts. He would never have her. He needs a "respectable woman that can bear him healthy children," as his father would say. As he glanced at her one last time, he knew that she would never be that woman. As he walked through the excited men, he could feel the wind caress his sweating palms. It wasn't until he freed himself from the group that he felt relieved.

* * *

><p>This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I couldn't have done it without the support of my lovely beta and friend! If you have any questions or concerns, leave a review and I'll answer asap!<p>

**Thank you!**


	3. Of

So I know this is early but I won't have access to the internet tomorrow or Saturday so I will post it now to avoid the wait. Please Review! I love hearing from you guys :] I'd like to thank my wonderful beta HomeSkillitBiscuit.93 for being so wonderful! :D

* * *

><p>It was disgusting.<p>

Greedy, lust-filled eyes stared at her. Looking to the side, she watched as a group of men took the twins from the stage, an evil aura emitting from the girls as they looked towards her. Their very soul ached for Sakura—oh, how they wanted her dead. Her throat went dry as she shut her viridian orbs, hiding them from the world. She had never thought men could be so shallow. She was afraid to open her eyes and meet the gawking of the people before her. It sent chills up her spine.

"Let the bidding begin!"

Sakura wanted to yell in protest as her eyes shot open, the air from her lungs leaving her.

She was being sold. Clenching her fists, she bit her lower lip, only to be nudged roughly by the woman that did her makeup. Looking to her, the nameless woman shook her head slowly and subtly, making sure not to be seen. She knew what she meant. Clenching the fabric of her dress, she removed her teeth from her lips. Heaven's forbid she had an imperfection. She wanted to scream.

As she looked at the mass of people, the thought slowly died. What would screaming do, anyway? Lowering her eyes, they grew dark and foreboding. No one was there to help her. No one knew. She was a soulless prostitute after all...

Numbers rose as time around her slowed down. People shouted out words she understood, and yet she could only question why. Why her? They yelled to the enthusiastic man on stage as he flashed a sly grin. She hated him with every fiber of her being. To punch and scratch at his menacing smile would be the best thing in the world right now. If only...

"Sold!"

A flicker of anger crossed her green orbs, only to disappear and be replaced with a frown. A tall, lean man walked towards the stage, his hand held out to her. The want to bite him became so powerful she had to bite the inside of her cheek to contain herself. What would it take to lunge at these people and tell them the truth? What would they think? Tightening her curled fingers, she already knew the outcome.

"_That woman is no good. She's been a mistress! What are you thinking, Daisuke?" her grandmother screeched, her golden eyes lit in a fiery haze. Sakura noticed the strong grip her mother suddenly possessed as she grabbed onto her hand harder. Looking up, she was surprised to see the lack of emotion on her mother's face. It was a rare occurrence for her Kaa-san. Sakura's eyes shifted to her father who bore a heavy frown._

"_Kaa-san, this is what's best for our family. Father would have agreed. I have no business meddling in her past. We are together and we have a daughter. There is nothing you can say to change that," her father stated solemnly. The elder's glare fixated towards Sakura, causing the small girl to cower behind her mother's kimono._

"_So it's _her_ fault," she spat, the wrinkles by her eyes shielding her orbs, "how do you know this child is yours, Daisuke? She looks like her despicable mother." _

"_She is very much your son's daughter! You will treat her as such!" _

_Her mother's voice rang throughout the house, causing a short silence to follow. As the shock wore off the elder's face, her lips formed a grim line._

"_You should learn a thing or two about _respect _Minoru Hotaru. You have no place to speak to me in such a tone, you whore!" _

_She could feel her mother's heart crack from the sharp edge of the woman's words. Sakura looked up to her mother, confused by everything. What was a whore? Why was her grandmother yelling? Nothing made sense to the young pinkette._

"_My name is Haruno Hotaru. Whether you like it or not, I am your son's wife and Sakura is our daughter. We are his family and I plan to stay by his side because that is my role! I am to be respected like any other relative, Kaa-san! If you would only lis—"_

"_Do not call me Kaa-san, you miserable girl! You have no right to utter such a name to me!" _

_Her mother was losing, Sakura could tell as her mother's strong facade began to crack, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _

Sakura only wished she could form tears. Her eyes were emotionless, her motions were graceful, and her heart was frozen. Looking at a man that seemed to be in his mid twenties, she could only put her small hand in his. As his large one clasped over hers and helped her off the stage, she felt nothing as his arm snaked it's way across her shoulder and resided there. No, there was nothing left in her heart. To save herself from an emotional breakdown and losing the strength she is known to wield, this is what must be done. From now on she is alone. She will fight her own battles. She refused to look at the smirking face of the man beside her as she trudged onward.

* * *

><p>"We won't be much longer. We're near Tōkaidō. I live in a small village in the mountains just past Kyoto. I'm sure you'll enjoy it there."<p>

Sakura nodded mutely. She had packed what little belongings she had just several hours ago. Hauling it into a small, hand-made carriage hitched on the back of a horse, she sat behind the man, her body leaning against his for support. She noted dully, the light shade of red coloring his cheekbones. She quickly coughed away the scoff in her throat. Her eyes settled on the ground.

The man's name was Kushima Hayato, the son of a wealthy man that lived in the mountains. Sakura was already ready to rip her hair out from his long, exasperated speeches. She shifted her weight on the horse, her butt sore from the constant trotting and the inability to move from the same spot for a long period of time. As she eyed the man in front of her, she couldn't help but frown.

He was handsome, she would admit. But, that made him all the more annoying and intolerable. He was full of himself. Cocky and overbearing, she knew from the beginning she'd be just another toy he will like for awhile, and then toss away. Shaking her head, she supposed it was better than being a sort of slave to the man. It could definitely be worse.

Much worse.

As she sat, she looked to the sky. Everything looked so boring and dull to her now. The once peaceful sky was shrouded with gray clouds that hid the bright blue. She could only sigh as she remembered the view of the sky from her backyard; open and wide. The tree tops clouded parts of the sky, making her efforts fruitless. She may never see that sky again...

Nudge. Look.

"What's your name, anyway? I forgot to ask," he whispered over the melodic trots of the horse.

_Of course you did, _Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. If only he knew he just proved her point.

Stupid, egotistical, jerk...

She opened her mouth to speak, only to stop, her voice receding into her throat. She couldn't just give away her name that easily. What if these people were against the Haruno family? She's been absent for days. What if he was influenced by the new Daimyo? Her life would be in danger.

Shifting uncomfortably, she quickly thought of a new last name.

"Sakura. Hiyoshi Sakura," she spoke softly towards the man. He blinked before sending her a side smile. Sakura wanted to punch him.

"What a beautiful name. May I call you Sakura-hime?" he commented slyly.

_No, you may not, you pompous, ignorant, son of a—_

She forced a smile to her face and nodded stiffly.

"Sure."

A toothy grin formed on his face as he nodded happily. It was only now that Sakura looked into his dark blue eyes. His chestnut colored hair came in the front to form bangs and brushed against his forehead, almost entering his eyes. His hair was short, just reaching the back of his neck. His dark gray haori and hikama fell loosely from his body as his hands felt the reigns of the horse.

Sakura blinked as the horse suddenly came to a stop. Looking about, she was too lost in thought to render the man's words. She looked at him in a confused manner. Noticing this, he chuckled and dismounted the horse.

"We're camping here for the night. You must be tired."

She gave a crooked frown before turning her head, avoiding his gaze. Her eyes widened as a pull on her hand brought her from the large animal. Letting out a small yelp, she fell neatly into the man's arms, his large hands cradling her shoulders. Looking up, she noticed how much bigger he was. As he smiled down at her, she felt a sudden sickness dwelling in her stomach. She pushed him away, rather harshly, and turned away from him.

"Hey, what's the matter? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

His words made her fists clench. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't who she said she was. She wanted to tell him everything that was going on in her life. She didn't care who she told, _someone _needed to know the truth. The lies were eating away at her heart and sanity.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Standing in the same spot, she realized she hadn't answered his question. Maybe he wasn't who she thought he was. He did seem concerned about her well-being. Deciding to turn around, she was met with a fierce look as he roamed her body with his eyes. That made her snap.

"Yes, actually. Would you stop looking at me like that?" she uttered hoarsely. As she gained some more composure, she stood up straight, demonstrating her formal heritage.

He stared at her, bewildered at her comment. She wanted to slap herself for saying something so out of character. She forgot she was some whore that was sold just yesterday night; an idea that plagued her and kept her from her sleep. Crossing his arms over his chest, he frowned towards her, sending a shrewd glance in her direction. She couldn't meet his hard gaze.

"You seem to forget how we met. There are plenty of other men that could have had you and I can assure you that more than half of them wouldn't have asked your name before getting in bed with you," he spoke in a know-it-all tone. Sakura attempted to conceal her anger by biting the insides of her cheeks.

"I own you. I will do with you what I wish."

He stepped closer to her, resulting in her stepping back. Noticing this, it only caused the man further amusement as he moved closer to her.

As she stared at the man closing in on her, she thought she resembled a scared rabbit, waiting to be killed by the large prey. She cowered beneath his shadow, only to find herself closing her eyes, shielding herself from the torture she knew she was about to endure. Maybe if she closed her eyes, everything would go back to normal. She'd be in her room, sleeping against the sliding door of her domain, only to awake and find her Tou-san standing over her and shaking his head in disappointment. It was only now that she realized everything she missed. Now she understands what it means to take things for granted. She had been selfish. Maybe this is her deserving punishment.

A body pressed against her, bringing her to the floor. She squirmed beneath the weight, attempting to break free from his body mass, but it proved useless. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them above her head. The sudden chill of a skin touching skin caused her to scream.

* * *

><p>Wiping a hand over his forehead, he ignored the sweat clinging to his skin. Eying the sky, he frowned as the sun began to set. He had hardly made any progress throughout the day. Staying up late the night before to write down his observations, he had gotten a late start, all while being distracted by the face of the girl.<p>

He shook his head and grunted in aggravation.

_She's just a girl. Get over her,_ he thought bitterly. His mind had been in a fog since he saw her in the lantern's light. He's never seen anyone like her. As he looked at the girl, it reminded him of how sheltered he was from the world. He had never considered women a part of his life. His entire being revolved around his father's expectations.

Clasping his fists together tightly, it all went back to his father. Everything was his fault, anyway. He didn't have a normal childhood like his brother. He was exposed to the world of hardships and anguish and power. That was his role as an Uchiha; it was expected.

Running his hands through his hair, he dismounted his horse, petting it's back before taking the bags off the animal. The horse stomped on the ground, forming small clouds by it's feet as it trotted in a small circle for a short time. It seemed content as it simply lay where it once stood, shaking it's head every so often.

Walking about, he gathered several branches and dry sticks, forming a small pile before him. As he sat on the forest floor and worked to start a fire, his mind thought of a subtle pink. Etched in his mind were the shapes the mysterious girl's hair fell in as it weaved down her face. He wondered to himself how long it actually was. Her skin was pale and glowing under the dim lights, illuminating her face.

Small bumps formed on the surface of his skin as he frowned and finally lit the fire before him. Tending to the slowly growing flame, his mind and body relaxed as he finally pushed the captivating girl from his mind. He mentally cursed himself for feeling so foolish. For someone to have such an impact on him was a rarity, especially when it came to appearance. He wasn't one for outer appearances. Sure, it counted, but he's learned from experience that a pretty face doesn't necessarily mean a pretty heart. The only woman he could truly say that about was his mother...

"_Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Mikoto questioned her son as he sat before her, his head bowed. Placing her hands on her hips, she sat beside him on the large veranda, leaning over in hopes of seeing his face; he was so easy to read. His bangs shadowed his eyes resulting in a small frown from the woman._

"_Can you share what happened, Sasuke?" _

_Her words were more serious as they came in the form of a demand. Sasuke bit his lower lip before finally giving into his mother's persistence._

"_S-she doesn't like me, Kaa-san," he croaked, his eyes set on his knees. A small frown graced his lips as the woman blinked in confusion._

"_She? Who doesn't like my son?" _

_The woman seemed appalled at such a thought as a finger touched her bottom lip in curiosity. It was an odd occasion for a girl to say she didn't like the youngest Uchiha. Looking to him, she noticed the sad aura radiating from his small body._

"_She said she hardly knows me and would rather be friends. She likes someone else."_

_His fists clenched as his coal eyes met his mother, a flash of red passing over them. Mikoto smiled._

"_Not every girl will like you, Sasuke-kun," Mikoto mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke blinked in confusion, which soon turned to anger as he hit the wood of the porch with his fist._

"_But she likes the idiot! She likes Naruto!" _

_Mikoto laughed as she placed a hand on the boy's head, rustling his hair and ruining it's shape._

"_Oh Sasuke, girls are like that. You can't have them all, little one," she commented lightly, her kind air calming Sasuke's anger "One day, you'll find a girl that will love you. She will be beautiful and kind and you will treat one another with the utmost respect. That's what lovers do. Forget this one —she's just a face in a crowd. Even the dimmest light is a star in the eyes of one. Remember that, my son."_

_Even the dimmest light is a star in the eyes of one..._

Rubbing his temples, Sasuke let out a sigh. He hid his face in his hands as he thought of ways to cope with his sudden infatuation with the woman. His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

She most likely liked attention. She craved it. Why else would she let herself be sold to those men? She probably didn't believe in commitment. How many men has she been with? Was she ever married?

Thoughts filled his head and before he knew it, he began to hate the girl whose beauty seemed to hook men. He was being moronic thinking he would spend his time on a girl like this; it was absurd. Smirking, he shook his head. He was being illogical. Now he understood his role compared to her own.

They were on two different levels.

He scoffed, leaning onto his elbow which now rested on his right knee. How could he be so foolish? Looking to the fire, he only saw a whore bellowing in the flames. That was her future. As he looked to the now dark sky, he couldn't help but feel a sense of superiority, as if he had just overcome the devil, as if—

A scream?

His body went rigid as he jumped to his feet. Looking to his horse, he noticed it's disturbance as it's head pointed in the direction in which it came. Looking to his bag, he pulled a long sheath, and ran.

* * *

><p>She could feel the roughness of his hands through the thin material of her kimono. Tears fell from her eyes and left tracks on her cheeks as she tried to free herself from the selfish man. Her shoulders were exposed as he tried to lower her dress further. She could only scream again, only to be slapped with his free hand. She was silenced, her mouth agape.<p>

His tongue made small circles on her neck, causing her to fidget and curse him under her breath. He only smiled at her antics.

"You tell me these things and they only make me excited, Sakura-hime," he whispered against her neck.

Her first thought was to kick him.

His tongue traveled farther down her neck, reaching her collar bone. Her palms became sweaty as she moved around more, desperate to escape his grasp. He stopped shortly as he stared at her, his blue eyes ablaze.

"You move as if you have any chance of escaping!"

_You move as if you have any chance of escaping..._

Escaping.

His words hit a nerve.

Her body movement slowly ceased as she stared at the sky. Smirking in triumph over her, he moved about her. Sakura's eyes became a dark, hollow green while the dark sky was littered with numerous lights. If only she could be up there with her father. It was like a distant dream.

As she looked at the head of hair on top of her, she could only blink. This would be her life. She will forever be a second thought to every man. She would never hold an importance. It was what she called "the here and now." That is what she was expected to live for. She wasn't to make plans for the future. She didn't have one.

It was only now that she realized the man above her was staring at the top portion of her body. She blushed a dark red, taking his chance of weakness to cover her chest with her arms. Displeased with her actions, he sent another hard slap to her face, only on the opposite cheek. She cried out in pain and whimpered quietly to herself.

"You've been a terrible whore, Sakura. You should be punished for being unable to fulfill your duties."

Raising his hand once more, Sakura closed her eyes. She awaited the fierce punch to her jaw, only to feel a small wind. She barely flinched.

Opening her eyes shortly after, she blinked in surprise as a hand was outstretched towards her. Keeping her hands on her chest, she maneuvered her eyes slowly up his body until she reached his face. She gasped silently, her mouth open in shock.

She didn't know who the man was, but his calm facade captured her. His eyes were slightly wide themselves, as if he were copying her expression with a subtle one of his own. Reaching out, she hesitantly touched the man's fingertips. As his own enveloped hers, she felt a calmness come over her as she was helped to her feet, stumbling slightly. The same pair of hands that had saved her held her firmly in her place.

The mysterious man looked at her, his stunned expression quickly changing to one of indifference. As she tied the obi around her small frame, she made sure to cover herself more. She noted his lack of comfort around her.

Without saying a word, he turned to leave, his katana placed neatly in its sheath by his side. Sakura held out her hand, hoping to reach him but failed.

"W-wait!"

She opened her mouth too soon. He stopped, his back facing her as he waited for her to talk. She could only keep her mouth agape as air escaped her dry vocal chords.

He turned around slightly, only moving his torso as he eyed her. He was no longer indifferent. He looked _angry._

Placing her hand on her chest, the girl looked at him in curiosity. What had she done wrong?

"Don't speak unless you have something important to say," he spoke harshly. "How annoying."

Biting her lower lip, she wasn't sure what to do. She was lost with no where to go. Looking to the unconscious man on the floor near her, she could only cry out to him again, hoping he would hear her plea.

"Please, don't leave me—"

As she took a step towards him, she fell to her knees, her body weak from lack of food and sleep. She sat up, weary. He looked at her in disgust.

"Please..."

Her voice trailed off as her world suddenly went dark. It was then that she truly felt alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**xoxoxo**


	4. A

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I actually already have another four chapters done, but I don't want to post them all at once. I figure in a few days I'll post up the next chapter, since I've been gone for so long. College stuff has me beat T-T Anyway, I will be continuing with this! Yosh! Enjoy and comment, my darlings!** **Oh, and if there are mistakes, it's because I didn't have this chapter betaed. I haven't spoken to my lovely beta in forever. T-T Gosh I miss her! Anyway, if you see this love, well... I LOVE YOU! Mwuah! xoxoxoxoxo. **

* * *

><p>How did he get into this situation?<p>

A pink haired girl lay in between him and the reins of his horse, her unconscious body leaning against his shoulder. It was similar to a princess style of holding, as she lay comfortably across the animal, her small body fitting perfectly against his own.

Again, _how_ did he get into _this_ situation?

"_Please..." _

_Her heard her voice trail off as her body went limp. Staring at her, he looked to the man that was supposedly her "master." The unknown man began to regain his composure, his eyes fluttered, his cheeks turning a dark red. His embarrassment turned to anger as he looked at the handsome man stationed across from. With the sly look on his face, his ears began to match his cheeks. He touched his head, noting the small trail of blood running down the side of it, causing him to glare at Sasuke, the annoying pretty boy._

"_What have you done? Do you know who I am!" _

_He shouted his words in frustration, holding out his fists as if to fight. Sasuke simply scoffed. _

"_I could care less," he retorted coldly, his eyes on the older man, "your name means nothing to me."_

_The opposing man gritted his teeth in seething anger. Sasuke smirked at the challenge._

"_You had no right to hit me," he commented, suddenly leaning back and sending Sasuke a cocky grin, "I was only trying to have fun." _

_Sasuke's fingers curled into a fist, his eyebrows knitting together in anger._

"_She didn't look like she was having fun. Shouldn't it be mutual?" _

_The question was more rhetorical, but the older man simply laughed causing sasuke's anger to rise hastily._

"_She's just a whore that I picked up on my journey home," he spoke nonchalantly. _

_Looking to Sakura, his face changed to annoyance as he said, "but she is a feisty one. I don't understand why she lives such a lifestyle if she seems so _prude."

_As though a part of him snapped, Sasuke sent his fist into the man's face, causing him to stumble backwards. Sasuke's breathing quickened as he tried to calm the adrenaline and anger that was mixing dangerously within him. It was only when he picked up the girl and looked at her calm face that he too began to feel better._

"_Hey! You can't just take her. She's my property!" _

_His voice reached Sasuke, an audible scoff sounding from his throat in return._

"_Not anymore." _

He scolded himself.

What evil power did this girl have that made him act so suddenly? It was a good question as he pondered it for a bit.

Looking to her quickly, she didn't even stir as she laid against him without a care in the world. Her presence angered him.

What would his father say if he brought home a prostitute? What would his mother say?

He groaned inwardly, annoyed at the outcomes of such a ridiculous scenario.

He paused, his anger slowly subsiding as he sighed. It frustrated him that he couldn't place why she made him feel so angry; so out of control. She held something over him that in turn, made him turn into someone other than himself. She made him angry, frustrated, and overall annoyed. Even Naruto didn't do such a thing to him...

It was only an hour later that he arrived home, his eyes set steadily on his destination. Along the way, people stared at him. Some in awe, some in anger, some in indifference; all of which he ignored. His eyes were set on the familiar path that led him to his safe haven.

Large gates opened before him as his horse walked into the familiar compound. As he approached the fairly large abode, several women came to his aid, taking his bags from the horse and leading the animal to its dwelling. They gave him questioning looks as they looked at the fragile girl in his arms. As he handed her to one of the older maids, another woman spoke, surprised by it all.

"Sasuke-sama, who is she?"

Sasuke's steps hesitated slightly before he started walking into the house.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Miss, you really should wake up. Miss?"<p>

Sakura's head stirred. Her eyes fluttered open only to shut quickly, the light entering her eyes causing her to groan in pain. Her makeup was caked to her face making it difficult to do simple things like opening her eyes. Not wanting to rub it, she sat up, rubbing her temples with her slender fingers. A hunger headache was setting in, making typical feats such as sitting up, into a challenge. A soft, tender hand touched her exposed shoulder causing Sakura to flinch and pull away violently. The mysterious figure paused before shuffling about the room. Sliding something in front of her, Sakura tried to open her eyes, succeeding only slightly.

"Food and tea, dear. When you're done you need to bathe and change. The lady of the house wishes to speak with you," the older woman commented softly. "it appears to be urgent."

Sakura fought with herself. As she looked about the room, she noticed the intricate designs that embellished the walls. Her eyes grew wide with wonder as the size of the room couldn't be compared to her old home. This one seemed so extravagant. Her eyes soon fell on the food, which consisted of a bowl of rice, sliced fish and bread with a cup of steaming herbal tea beside it. Looking to the set of chop sticks, she quickly dug into her food, her well-taught mannerisms forgotten.

She had longed for food and as she sat eating it, slowly feeling strength return to her emaciated body. She hadn't known how long she had been away, but her prayers had been answered. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she glanced at the food before her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't even know where she was and she was being treated as though she were at home. And she knew all too well that this was no such place.

The sudden feeling of intrusion caused her hunger to disperse. She had already eaten most of the food and had finished the tea long ago. What if she was a prisoner? Perhaps the food was poisoned.

That would be to much to ask for, she thought bitterly. A knock and sliding of a door brought her from her thoughts as she turned in curiosity.

"Miss, your bath is ready. Come this way."

Sakura nodded numbly, slowly lifting herself. Dizziness came over her, but she managed to keep her composure as she slowly walked from the room. Luckily, she didn't have to go far. The bath was across the hall, steam filling the room and hitting her sore face. A room divider was placed before her, as they motioned for her to relax. Sakura did as she was told, no longer having the energy to fight. She was tired and alone, her heart numb with the ice that seemed to surround it. Not even the steam could melt it away.

"Would you like us to wash this for you?"

One of the women pointed to the dress that was once on her body. Sakura, whose arms were covering her naked body, shook her head.

"No. Burn it."

A look of surprise crossed their faces as they exchanged glances, passing looks of uncertainty. However, they simply nodded hesitantly before throwing it into a heap by the wall.

In the meantime, Sakura stepped into the bath, her body enveloped in the heat that it offered. Sighing in relief, she felt the dirt of everything that had happened wash off of her, leaving her clean. She sat silently, letting the women scrub her arms and face, wiping the makeup that had been on her, off. Noticing the cloudiness of the water, they rinsed it and filled it once more. They washed her hair, running their nails through her soaking pink locks and rubbing her scalp to rid it of any greasiness. She turned her head as they began to wash the soap and herbal treatment from her hair and body. All the while, she stared at the small kanzashi that rested on a towel in front of her...

"Miss, you may stand now."

Sakura spoke without even realizing.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."

The women paused before nodding.

"Sakura-san, here's your towel."

Sakura nodded in understanding as she stepped from the warmth of the water bath, only to be hit by a cold draft. Wrapping the towel around her small body, on of the women left as the other brushed her hair.

They were treating her like a princess. They didn't know who she was or where she came from and yet they took care of her as though she lived there. What kind of place was this?

Turning her head slightly, she recognized the woman as the one that fed her food in the beginning. Finding the situation to be awkward, she decided to talk.

"W-what's your name?," she found herself asking gruffly. The brushing ceased for a second before continuing.

"Chie," she answered simply.

It was the end of the conversation as Sakura sat, her damp hair touching her exposed shoulders. The other women came back shortly after, cloth in hand. Holding it out to Chie, who took it gratefully, the other woman disappeared from the room. Sakura eyed the green cloth as the older woman set it before her. Chie's golden hues danced with amusement as she let out a small laugh, causing Sakura to smile.

* * *

><p>"Mikoto-sama, I just gave the girl her clothing. She should be here shortly," a woman stated in an obedient tone.<p>

Mikoto nodded before smiling gently at the woman in the room, who in turn smiled back.

"Thank you, Michi-san."

The said woman nodded, and as she dismissed herself, Mikoto called out to her once more.

"What is she like?"

Michi paused in thought.

"She's lost something dear to her, Mikoto-sama," she paused shortly, "but, I believe there is a fire in her somewhere."

Mikoto nodded knowingly

"I see."

It was then that another knock sounded in her room. Turning her head towards the door, Mikoto put on a serious facade.

"Come in."

Her voice rang through the door and into the hallway. Soon, the sliding door opened, revealing two women behind it. Mikoto looked over the girl as she walked in.

A green dress with a familiar style adorned her small form. A white obi wrapped around her small waist brought out her fragility, as though she would break if it were any tighter. Gold designs embellished the bottom, small flowers falling from where the obi began until it flourished at the end of the dress. Her pink hair was left down, a small kanzashi pulling a side of her hair up. Her skin was pale, small bruises on both of her sunken cheeks. Emerald eyes stared at her with a coldness that she seemed accustomed to. Her beauty and potential was evident, but as she was, she looked like a broken and defeated child.

Clearing her throat, the woman sat up straighter at the table she was kneeling at. Two matching porcelain cups were set before her as she motioned to the small cushion in front of her.

"Please, sit."

Sakura looked to the servant woman accompanying her. A subtle nod enabled the girl to move her feet hesitantly towards the table, which in itself seemed abnormally difficult . As she sat, the wooden table caught her eye as she gazed at it, refusing to meet Mikoto's face. Smiling softly at her, she shooed the servant away. When the door closed, she spoke.

"Tea?"

Sakura lifted her head an inch and nodded mutely. Mikoto grabbed the small pot, pouring the already hot liquid into the cup. Taking a few scoops from a bowl, she mixed it into the cup before clapping her hands together gently. Bowing her head, she said a silent prayer before taking a sip of her already made beverage. She noted Sakura eying the liquid and smiled softly.

"It isn't poisoned, if you were wondering."

Caught by surprise, Sakura finally met Mikoto's steady gaze.

Sakura's mouth remained open as she observed the woman before her. Her hair was black, although washed out due to age. Her black eyes were sunken in and her skin resembled a white porcelain vase. Her fingers were long and slender, her face defined. She looked like a woman of great authority. Quickly closing her mouth, she took the tea in her hands, blowing on it before putting it to her lips and taking a sip from it.

"I was curious to see the woman my son brought home," the woman told her. Sakura examined her in confusion before remembering the man that saved her. At this realization, her back went rigid. Noticing this, Mikoto continued.

"Sasuke is probably talking with his father, if you were curious as to why he wasn't here."

Sasuke?

Sakura gave a wavering nod before taking another gulp of tea. It took her an honest second to figure out what the woman was talking about. As realization hit her, the heated tea scorched her tongue. Her thoughts went back to the man that saved her. She could see a striking resemblance between this woman and that man. She was at his home. This was his mother.

"I see," her voice trailed off shortly, "so why am I here—"

"Uchiha Mikoto. But call me Mikoto-sama."

Sakura hesitated, her eyebrows coming together in thought.

Uchiha? The name sounded so familiar.

Rummaging her thoughts, she couldn't depict the name, but it's familiarity troubled her . Frustrated, she gave up on the idea. They were probably some rich aristocratic family her father had some association with. Shrugging it off, she blew on her tea, but simply place the rim of the china to her lips, peering over the cup towards the woman. The two women locked eyes, causing Sakura to hesitate as she set the cup on the table. She wasn't sure what it was about this woman, but the look she gave her was one of longing, almost like a lost puppy searching for a home. She had thought she was in the poor condition, looking like a deranged, mistreated stray, but this woman seemed lost and uncertain. Even though she held the air of authority, her face spoke volumes.

"My son didn't give me the details of your arrival. I assume you two are...?"

Her voice trailed off in a questioning manner. Sakura blinked, unsure of what she meant. When it hit her, she choked, her eyes wide. Shaking her head viciously, she flashed a fake and nervous smile.

"No, no, Mikoto-sama. Sasuke and I just met. We don't have any such relationship," she said meekly, rubbing the back of her head anxiously. Mikoto gave a slow nod as she eyed the girl. She couldn't place it, but she seemed familiar. Shaking it off, the older woman spoke up.

"I see. Well, if that's the case, then I can have a horse ready to take you home."

The word home caused the pinkette to freeze in her place, her head bending forward as her tired eyes met the steaming liquid. Everything about her darkened, and Sakura knew this well. She wasn't sure if what she was doing seemed rude, but she didn't entirely care. The weakness she was feeling wasn't just physically. Everything about her was drained.

'What home?' she wanted to ask. She had no such thing anymore. She was bound to travel forever; to be someone else. She had no place to call her own, no family to go back to.

Sakura fell silent as she seemed to lose the want to speak. Tilting her head to the side, the older woman sent a questioning gaze in her direction.

Where was the emotion? The excitement? Surely if she had no attachment to her son then there should be no want to stay here. Right?

"Do you not want to go home?"

Sakura's head snapped in the woman's direction. Knowing she most likely gave herself away, she put her head down in shame. Her eyes fell on the ripples in her tea from her sudden movement. Keeping her emerald hues there, Mikoto sighed.

"What's your name, child?"

Sakura didn't look at her. Blinking away tears, she shook her head. She felt so small, so weak. She didn't know what to think or to say. Her world has been turned upside down and now she couldn't find her way. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was in this predicament, but her heart and mind had already paid the price of her struggles. She was hardly sane.

A set of hands reached out to her, settling on her shoulders. They were feeble and small, almost like her own. Lifting her head slightly, her bangs no longer shaded her eyes as she looked at the kind smile of the woman. Her heart lifted slightly.

"Would you like to stay here for awhile?"

Sakura blinked. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she say yes?

Opening her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Instead, she nodded slowly to get her point across. With a small shake of the head, the woman returned to her spot. Clearing her throat, she offered a reassuring smile. Sakura returned a confused gaze. After what seemed like forever, Sakura bowed her head gratefully.

"Y-yes please, Mikoto-sama," she whispered. Her worn vocal chords made her cringe.

"Alright then," she stated, standing firm in her spot. Noticing the movement of the fabric, Sakura lifted her head, staring up at the aristocratic woman. A white haze outlined her from the sun leaking through the open sliding door behind them. Sakura kept herself from gaping.

"Come now, stand..."

"Sakura."

She received a questioning glance which was replaced with a small smile.

"Come, Sakura. I'll show you to your room."

She followed the woman in silence, noting how her smile resembled her mother's in so many ways...

* * *

><p>"This will be your sleeping quarters."<p>

Sakura poked her head into the room. Her mouth opened slightly at the size of it. More of a westernized style, the high ceiling surprised her, to say the least. She had thought the woman would be strict with tradition, but looking at the room before her, it contradicted her idea entirely. A futon lay near the wall, neatly rolled and waiting to be used. A small wooden night stand was placed near the futon. Aside from that, the walls were bare.

Sakura eyed Mikoto who motioned her into the room in a friendly manner. Hesitating slightly, she gripped the sides of her kimono and walked inside, pondering on the contents of the room. She ran her fingers over the bare wooden walls, noticing small indents and scratches. Her eyebrows furrowed. Before she could raise the question, Mikoto spoke.

"This is my son Itachi's room. He doesn't live here anymore."

Sakura turned and could have sworn there was a gloomy shadow passing the woman's face. Swallowing hard at the sudden change of mood, she moved towards the woman and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mikoto-sama," she kept her head bowed, her hair covering her face. "I really appreciate it! I will never forget your kindness."

Standing straight shortly after, she bit her lower lip in haste. What was she to do while she was here? Surely she wouldn't stay here without doing _something._ She couldn't do much but she wasn't entirely useless.

"Don't worry Sakura," she told her lightly, "besides, I'm glad to have another woman in the house to talk to."

Her polite smile imprinted itself onto Sakura's brain as the door closed behind her. Sakura watched as the shadow of the woman left the front of her room. Becoming weak, her body fell to the floor.

She couldn't believe it. After so much hurting and lack of luck, things were finally turning around for her. She wasn't doomed after all. Turning her torso to the screen that exposed the setting sun, she felt the air enter her body and fill her with a new life.

Maybe there was a god. Maybe it was her father. Whatever it was, it wouldn't let her fall.

No.

Not without a fight.


End file.
